Oogie's Revenge:Fanfic Version
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A fanfic version of Oogie's Revenge. Jack had left Halloween Town for a while until a villain had been revived back to life. Oogie Boogie took over Halloween Town and deceived the townsfolk. Now, it's up to the Pumpkin King to save Halloween Town, and the rest of the holiday leaders who got captured by Oogie.
1. Chapter 1

It has been a year since Jack Skellington took over Christmas, and destroyed Oogie Boogie, and then found out that his friend Sally had feelings for him. The two seemed to get along very well, and then Jack had something for Sally, it was a surprise...

* * *

***Halloween Town. October 31st***

The Town Hall was filled with citizens of Halloween Town, cheering for their Pumpkin King making Halloween more terrifying. The Mayor was standing on the stool and stare at Jack with a smile.

"And now, the award of the most spines tingled. By a non-corporeal being..." He pauses for a moment. "Another magnificent Halloween, Jack!" Everyone cheered as Jack took a bow and stare at everyone.

"This year's Halloween was the most horrible yet! Thank you everyone!" Jack exclaimed and he took a step back as the curtains closed. He turned and made a thought. "Hmm...something's missing..." He says as he walks back and forth. "There's got to be a way to make Halloween more hideous, more terrifying more frightening." Jack sighed. "This can't go on...You got to do better Jack." He started to walk away.  
Around the plaza, Jack began to walk in the lab of Dr. Finkelstein's. He wanted to talk to him about making a new Halloween for next year. Jack is in the room that is full of experiments, telling Dr. Finkelstein about he wanted a new Halloween for next year.

"A new Halloween, my boy?" The doctor asks while making the experiment.

"A fresh, new improved Halloween doctor. After last year, we just can't do the same old thing. We should all be inspired to do something different. We need new scares, new ideas, new discoveries." Jack says. The doctor turned to him.

"New discoveries, eh? I think I know just a thing you're talking about." He went over to the desk and took out a jar with a green moving object inside it. "I call it, 'Soul Robber'. Take it Jack. I'm sure it'll come in handy." Dr. Finkelstein says as Jack opened the lid of the jar. He puts his hand in it, and then the Soul Robber moved towards Jack's wrist, catching him by surprise. Jack moved his hand back and forth a little, then the Soul Robber stretches out and grabbed the pumpkin of the other side of the room, Jack caught it.

"Amazing!" Jack cried out. He puts the pumpkin on the table and stare at the Soul Robber with excitement in his eye sockets. He turned around to Dr. Finkelstein. "Exactly doctor, exactly! That settles it! I'll head out to find more discoveries for next year's Halloween. Doctor, please watch after things while I am away?" Jack asks. Dr. Finkelstein turned to Jack and smiled.

"Oh, now I am looking forward for next year's Halloween." He says.

"And one more thing..." Jack says. "Take care of Sally in a good way now." That made the doctor grumble a little, he remembered last year that Sally poisoned him with soup, avoiding him in the town, everything. He sighed.

"I promise Jack. But she better behave herself while she is here with me as always." He says. Jack smiled at him a little.

"Before I am gone, doctor, I have something to tell you about me and Sally." Jack said before Dr. Finkelstein left the room. "You see...we were together for almost year..." Jack started as the doctor listened.

* * *

Outside the lab, three little kids ran from the door. They were Lock, Shock and Barrel.

"Did you hear that?" Lock asks. "Jack's leaving town!"

"Now we can bring back Oogie!" Shock says.

"Yeah, how hard can it be?" Barrel asks. They started to chuckle evilly and ran off.

* * *

"But, when will you be back Jack?" Sally asks. She and Jack were on top of the Spiral Hill together.

"It depends. I will come back in no time at all. I promise." Jack says. He grabbed Sally's hands. And he smiled when Sally's hair is flying behind her with the wind. "I'll miss you Sally." He said.

"So will I." Sally says. They smiled at each other and hugged. They both said good-bye to each other. Jack kissed Sally on the cheek and ran off down the Spiral Hill that was uncurled for him to get to the Hinterlands. Sally watched him go. "I love you..." She whispered in the wind.

* * *

***December 23rd***

Everything was the same in Halloween Town, not the same without Jack. He's been gone for two months. But then, there was danger coming for everyone in Halloween Town. Skeletons and possessed ghosts are breaking in the town, attacking everyone. When Sally heard some screaming, she looked out the window and saw the army of skeletons. Even what happened yesterday was almost the same, like there's some big figure in the plaza with skeletons taking over everything there. Sally knew who the figure is. She quickly began to write on the piece of paper. She now turned it into a paper plane and threw it out her window.  
_  
'I hope this finds you Jack. Wherever you are...'_ Sally thought. Then it broke when her door bursts open, making her gasp and turn around. Dr. Finkelstein wheeled over to her and grinned evilly at her.

"Sally my dear..." He mumbled. Sally stares at him with horror. Before she knew it, there was an evil laughter coming from the town. Sally knew it.

"Hurry Jack!" She screamed out.


	2. Chapter 2

***Dec. 24, Christmas Eve***

In the town plaza, everything was so deserted and quiet after what happened. Until footsteps were heard coming from the Main Gate, there was Jack coming in the plaza. Then he slowed down as he look around the place.  
_  
'That's strange.'_ Jack thought. _'The town's deserted.'_ He began to walk around to find someone, there was no one around the streets. The Main Gate suddenly shuts behind Jack, catching him by surprise. Before Jack can go to the Main Gate, a skeleton appeared by him, making Jack turn around and see him.

"Oh!" He cried out, but smiled at the skeleton. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Jack. Jack Skell-" He was cut off when the skeleton started to attack him. Jack dodged him and saw three more skeletons coming for him. The skeletons made growls and shrieks at him. Jack took out his Soul Robber and glared at the skeletons. "You...you're not from Halloween Town, are you?" He asked with a snarl. The skeletons began charging at him, but Jack uses his Soul Robber to attack them, they've been defeated into pieces. But more skeletons kept coming to attack the Pumpkin King, then there's also the sound of the alarm of the cat. Jack made a face, wondering where that cat sound alarm came from. Until a familiar voice was heard.

**_"Testing...testing... Is this thing on?"_** It asked.

_'Oogie Boogie?!'_ Jack thought out loud. No, it's couldn't be. Jack defeated him last year. Oogie's seams was loose, and his bugs were burned. He couldn't be back!

_**"My dearly abhorred denizens of Halloween Town. This is Oogie Boogie speaking! Today I bring you the joyous announcement. First of all, in place of Jack Skellington, yours truly is now a new ruler of Halloween Town! And secondly, as of today, this very hour, this exact moment, I declare this town's name will be changed to Oogie Town! Bahahahahahaha!"**_ The voice laughed. It was Oogie alright. But how did he come back? Jack finished off the skeletons as he listened to Oogie's announcement. Now everything was quiet...

"What happened while I was gone?!" Jack asked while looking around. A noise was heard from the Town Hall. "Huh? Someone's inside." Jack says going over to the Town Hall, but a voice was heard from beside him. There was Mr. Hyde! Jack went over to him.

"I am not making any more traps!" Mr. Hyde says.

"What?" Jack asks all confused. But Mr. Hyde raises his head and gasped.

"Oh Jack! It's you!"

"What exactly happened while I was gone?" Jack asks.

"Lock, Shock and Barrel sewed Oogie back together again." Mr. Hyde replied. Then his second Hyde appeared from his hat.

"Bugs, bags, and all." He says. His third Hyde appeared from the hat too.

"Oogie is back." He says in a funny voice.

"Dr. Finkelstein proposed to plan for the next Halloween. He said you wanted a 'Dangerous Halloween', to make you happy. He said if we didn't, you might never come back." Mr. Hyde says as his two Hydes goes back in his hat. Jack felt worried.

"Do you think making ghosts and skeletons to hurt people is my idea for a good Halloween?" He asks.

"We just wanted you to come back. We set up booby traps all over the place, but ghosts and skeletons appeared out of nowhere, attacking everyone. Soon it wasn't safe to be on the streets."

"This is terrible! I've got to find the doctor!" Jack says all mad. He never said anything that he wanted this to happen while he is gone.  
Jack went inside the Town Hall, by his shock, everything is dusty and destroyed. The seats were in pieces on each side of the hall. Before Jack can go up the stage, he sees some shadows raising up, making a figure. "What's this?" Jack asks while watching. The shadows was making the figure big, bigger than, no other than Oogie Boogie himself but as a shadow! Jack gasps when he sees him. The shadow made a evil smirk at the surprise Pumpkin King.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaack!" He says in a singsong voice. Jack glared at him. "Finally made it huh? Oh I've been waiting!"

"Oogie, what have you done to everyone?" Jack asks.

"They're all under my control. Hahahaha!" Oogie laughed. "So how do you like my Oogie Town? Hahaha!"

"I'm serious! What have you done with my friends?" Jack asks again trying to find a real answer from Oogie.

"The answer was on your face, Jack!" Oogie says as he threw the dice at him. Jack dodged them and uses his Soul Robber to attack Shadow Oogie. The two fight for the town and the citizens.

_'What is going on? What's happening?'_ Jack thought in his head.

"Pretty tough for a vegetable." Oogie taunted. Jack growled at him.

"Oogie, stop this now!" He ordered as he strikes Oogie with a Soul Robber. The shadow laughed at him and took out two more dice. Jack stopped attacking him and glared at him. "You won't get away with this!" He said with a growl.

"It's payback time!" Shadow Oogie said. "You are going to regret what you did to me, Jack Skellington!" He threw the dice at Jack's face, making the skeleton grunt and move his head away. Oogie laughed at him. "Well, well, that's the spirit!"

"You're finished Oogie!" Jack shouted as he made a strike with a Soul Robber at Oogie's shadow body. Oogie began to feel shaky, but he chuckled as he began to sink in the ground. He stared at Jack.

"Beginners luck, if you ask me." He says. "But don't worry...we'll meet again." He waved at Jack and disappeared in the ground. Jack stood up and looked around. The Town Hall is a mess. There are posters on the floor that Jack didn't see. He picked up one of them. The poster is black and purple, but it showed a black figure which is Oogie Boogie himself. The title below it says, "Oogie Town". Jack ripped the poster to pieces and threw them down to the floor. He didn't like this. He had to fix everything in Halloween Town.

_'I better go back out to see if everyone else is alright.'_ He thought.  
Jack went back to the plaza and saw a corpse kid by the fountain, he looks like he's no harm. Jack started to run down the area where the shop is, the Witches' Shop of course. He came to the door and opened it, there was no one inside, but the cauldren was glowing inside. Jack knew the witches were here somewhere, hiding perhaps. What caught him by surprise is there was purple powder appeared and it hits Jack's face, making him yell and rub his face to wipe off the powder.

"Aggggh! Ugh! Wh-what is this?" He asks. Two witches appeared from behind the counter, a tall witch and a short witch.

"Oh! Jack, it's you! Oh we're so sorry!" A tall witch said as she came to him with a tissue. "We thought you're one of Oogie's baddies." Jack took a tissue and wipe his skull to take off the powder.

"Ohh...it's okay. I should have knock first." Jack says.

"But we're so glad that you returned!" A short witch says. After Jack was done, he came to the counter.

"But...is it true?" He asks.

"What is?" A short witch asks.

"The whole town is booby trapped?"

"Ohh, it's too embarrassing to talk about, Jack. We've brought this all upon ourselves." A tall witch replied. Jack places his hands on hips and made a thought.

"Say, care to buy anything?" A tall witch asked.

"No thanks. I will come back later after I check on everyone and fix everything after what Oogie did." Jack replied. He left the shop to get back to the plaza, but then some strange shrieks were heard from the manhole. Jack looked down at the lid of the manhole and opened it, the cries were louder, Jack climbed down the sewer with a ladder and turn his head and saw skeletons coming after the Clown-with-a-Tear-Away-Face! Jack jumped down and uses his Soul Robber to attack the skeletons. Clown came to Jack with his unicycle.

"Jack!" He cried out.

"No need to panic. You can calm down." Jack says.

"Is it really you Jack? Ohh, terrible things have happened!" Clown says. "Those things bite for a good scare!"

"I'm going to save everyone, and turn Halloween Town back to the way it was." Jack says. "You need to come back to the plaza, it's safe now."

"Good, while I'm down here, I thought I feel safe, until those things came after me." Clown says.  
Not much later, Jack, Clown and the corpse kid came to the Main Gate and opened it. Before Jack can leave the plaza to go to the graveyard, the corpse kid told him that Oogie's skeletons were after Sally about a night ago and she must've ran to the cemetery for safety. Jack felt furious, but he had hope that Sally will be okay, but he doesn't know for sure.

_'That's it... No more Mr. Nice Bones.'_ Jack thought and ran off to the cemetary.


	3. Chapter 3

The cemetery is deadly quiet. There was no one around. Jack walked from the gate and found Zero's grave. Before Jack can get to the grave, he hears some voices and laughter from the other gate of the left. It opened and revealed Lock, Shock and Barrel riding in the bathtub, they see Jack and stopped their bathtub.

"Hmm...I might have known..." Jack says as he stared at the trick-or-treaters.

"Welcome home, Jack!" Lock says.

"How was your trip Jack?" Shock asks.

"Are you having fun Jack?" Barrel asks. Jack ignored their questions and glared at them.

"You three wouldn't have to do with Oogie's return, would you?" He asks. Lock, Shock and Barrel look at each with fake concern looks on their faces. "It's not too late. Return this town to order. Immediately!" Jack continued.

"But why would we do that?" Lock asks.

"The fun had just begun!" Shock says.

"Besides...we're on a secret mission to stop you. Don't tell anyone though..." Barrel said with a chuckle. Lock hits him with a plunger.

"You idiot!" He says with a look. "_YOU'RE_ not suppose to tell _HIM_ about that!"

"No, you said I'm supposed to tell Jack about it and _NOT_ tell anyone else!" Barrel says as he rubbed his head.

"No, I said you-I mean you-"

"Okay! That's enough!" Jack said. "I don't care which one of you tells me this and that now. All I want is that you have to return Halloween Town back to the way it was!"

"Awww..." The three complained. Jack places his hands on his hips, watching the kids talking things over.

"Okay, Jack. Whatever you say." Lock says. Jack nodded a bit and walked off to the grave of Zero's. Lock turned to Shock and Barrel with a smirk. "Heh, what an idiot..." He chuckled. Shock and Barrel chuckled a bit and went off with their bathtub.  
Jack pats his leg, and then Zero appeared from the grave. He barked happily and circle around Jack.

"There you are Zero. C'mon. I need your help to find Sally." Jack says. Zero barked in agreement and float off. His pumpkin nose glows to sniff for Sally's scent. Zero found a strange figure by the tree, he floated over to it, it was a Hanging Tree with his Hanging Men. Jack came by to Zero and greeted with the Hanging Tree.

"Jack! You've come back!" The Hanging Tree exclaimed.

"Hello Hanging Tree and Men. Say, have you seen Sally anywhere? I heard that she ran off from town and head here." Jack asked.

"Hmm...I think one of my Hanging Men have seen her." The Hanging Tree says. He narrowed his eyes to his men. "Have one of you seen Sally?"

"No." They replied. Jack sighed sadly.

"I better find her. I guess I'm missing some friends while I'm gone." Zero saw a paper plane flying by, he caught it with his mouth and gave it to Jack by poking his leg to get his attention. Jack kneel down and opened it.

"What is it?" The Hanging Tree asked. Jack read over the letter. It was when Oogie Boogie just came back that day. It said,  
_"Jack! You have to return home! Oogie Boogie is back! Lock, Shock, and Barrel sewed him together, and skeletons and ghosts were attacking us! Save us!"_.  
Jack was surprised that he didn't receive the paper plan from her the day before. He stood up and turned to the Hanging Tree.

"It's from Sally. This letter was from a day ago." Jack says. "I hope she's okay now." Suddenly Zero started to bark and growl as he sniff the air with his glowing nose. He began to fly away. Jack had a feeling that Zero picked up something bad, so he began to follow him leaving the Hanging Tree.

* * *

Zero was on the other side of the cemetery, continuing to follow the scent that he found. There was an old little grave that looks like a house, but it was a burial chamber. It was covered with cobwebs. Zero came to it and sniff on the door, he picked up a new scent besides the bad one. He barked for Jack to come by. Jack finally caught up with Zero and saw a burial chamber.

"Zero, what is this place?" He asked. Zero barked and went through the door, not that long, he came back and whined a bit. Something's in there. "Is...Sally in there?" Jack asked. Zero sniffed at the door, and barked. "She is?!" Jack asked all surprised. He tried to pull the door handle, but the door is locked. He knocked on the door hard, hoping that Sally can hear him, but stopped.

_'Wait...what if Sally thinks I'm someone else?'_ He thought. _'And how am I going to get her out of there?'_ As Jack was thinking, Zero found something on the ground, he over it and it was a key of the chamber! He picked it up with his mouth and show it to Jack.

"A key? Perfect!" He exclaimed. He unlocked the door and opened it. Inside there was a staircase that leads down. Zero whined a little. "Zero, stay here." Jack says as he is going inside and go downstairs. The place was so quiet. All Jack can hear is some small hissing noises, there are some tiny spiders crawling around the walls. Now that he was down of the chamber, he sees coffins, cobwebs, and of course, spiders.

_'What a charming place...'_ Jack thought. He started to walk down the room and found a gate that leads to the bigger room. Before he gets to the gate, one coffin bursts open and revealed a skeleton and shriek at him. Jack jumped back and uses his Soul Robber to attack him and finish him off.  
From the other side that was a big room, there was Sally next to the gate, holding a knife above her head. She thinks there's a victim coming by and didn't know it was Jack out there. The gate opened, Sally held her breath and ready to strike, but then Jack made a quick move and took out his Soul Robber to fight. But then the two froze when they realize that they were not enemies.

"Jack!" Sally cried out, she dropped the knife.

"Sally!" Jack cried out too. They began to hold hands and stare at each other in gaze. "Oh Sally...I'm so glad that you're alright. I'm worried sick."

"Jack...you came back..." Sally says. They began to lean each other for a kiss, but then a sound was heard from a ceiling. A string of web appeared from behind Sally, it wrapped around her and pull her up the ceiling! She screamed. Jack cried out her name, and saw a glowing spiral up in the ceiling too. But it not just a glowing spiral, it's a giant spider! It jumped off the ceiling and face Jack. Sally tried to be free from the web, but it was too strong and sticky. "Jack! Help!" She cried out.

"Hang on!" Jack told her as the spider roared at the skeleton man. Jack was fighting the spider with his Soul Robber, but it's useless. The spider was spitting out sticky webs at Jack, he got caught in one. He tried to get out of it but it was too sticky to get out. The spider crawled to get to Jack, but Sally started yelling to get the spider's attention. It worked, but it seems like the spider will have to get Sally as a meal. Jack finally got out of the web and saw that the giant spider was getting to Sally! He growled and found a knife that Sally used to have, he went over to it and grabbed it. Jack ran to the spider which it climbing on the wall to get to the ceiling, he stabbed the back of the spider. It cried out in pain and fell on the ground as Jack landed on his feet. Without knowing, the spider spits out his web and made Jack fly back to the wall and pin him on there, he grunted. Sally made a gasp. Jack struggled to get off the wall, but couldn't. The spider was getting close to Jack now. An idea came to the Pumpkin King. He now transformed into his 'pumpkin king' form and burned off the webs off of him.

_'I should have thought of this seconds ago.'_ Jack thought. He flamethrowered the giant spider to burn him to death. It cried out in pain and it began to turn to dust... Now Jack returned to his normal self and looked up at Sally who was still up in the ceiling.

"Hold on Sally!" Jack says. He uses his Soul Robber to cut off the string of web and Sally fell. Jack reacted and took out his arms and caught Sally. He took off the webs off of Sally as he puts her down.

"You saved me." Sally says.

"Are you all right?" Jack asks as he held her hands. "It really scared me."

"I'm okay. Really." Sally replied. Jack smiled.

"Come on. Let me take you to the plaza. It's safer there." He says.

"But...I can't go to the lab though. Dr. Finkelstein was...different." Sally says uneasy.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know the story about him. But I know something's wrong with him. You have to rescue him. I have a key to his manor."

"Thanks. Just come with me for now at the plaza, and I'll handle him." Jack says. So the two were heading out of the chamber to get back to the cemetery.


	4. Chapter 4

From the lab of Dr. Finkelstein, there was Oogie's shadow and the doctor looking out the big window that was in the big room where there's some deadly experiments of weapons. They both look down and saw Jack and Sally down to the plaza with Corpse Kid and Clown.

"There. Jack Skellington is the one you should execute." Oogie's shadow said with an evil smile.

"And Sally was there with him! That spider wasn't as tough as we thought it would." Dr. Finkelstein says. "Sally will weep forever if Jack got his bones broke apart by me..."

"Hehehehe... And Jack's crown will be mine soon!" Oogie's shadow laughed.

* * *

At the plaza, Jack and Sally were next to the fountain, talking things over about going to the lab. Sally said to Jack that Dr. Finkelstein is different somehow minutes ago, and then she said that Igor is guarding the place for him, but he wished that he didn't want to. Jack will have to go to the lab to save the doctor.

"You stay here, I'll go to the lab." Jack says. "I know it's one of Oogie's tricks in there, but I know them too well."

"Just please, be very careful. He can harm you." Sally says.

"I will. I promise." Jack assured her. He kissed her on the cheek and ran to the gate of the lab. Sally sighed and head off to the Witches' Shop.  
Jack arrived outside the lab, he sees Igor guarding the place. He ran up to him.

"Igor! Where's Dr. Finkelstein?" Jack asks.

"Sorry. Master says to Igor, not let anyone pass." Igor says.

"But I'm here to rescue the doctor from Oogie!"

"Igor sorry. But master says that if Igor let anyone through, no biscuit." Igor's stomach was growling loudly, even Jack can hear it. "Igor starving! Th-the Witches' Shop... You get Igor biscuit from there!"

"What?" Jack asks with a funny look.

"Please! Igor needs a biscuit!"

"...Okay Igor. If I bring you a biscuit, you'll let me pass?" He asks with a look.

"Yes! Yes! Igor will do for Jack! Hurry! Igor starving!" Igor says with excitement. Jack turned around and off to the plaza again.

_'This could be a long day, Jack... Sooner or later, Halloween Town is going to be ruined by Oogie.'_ Jack thought.

* * *

While he is heading off to the Witches' Shop, some laughters were heard. Just then, a white gate appeared behind Jack. He turned around all surprised. Before he can complain, a voice was heard.

"Hey Jack!" It said. Jack turned and saw Shock with Lock and Barrel. "We heard that you defeated that spider and rescue your girlfriend." She says making Jack's face turn red a bit. The three jumped down from the wall.

"And we let you go before." Lock says.

"Quiet you!" Barrel says by hitting him in the face. Shock began to take out her broom.

"Time for some trouble!" She says. She summons the ghosts, they are now appearing beside her. Jack made a look and took out his Soul Robber. "Get him!" Shock yelled, by making the ghosts charge after Jack. Lock and Barrel now began to watch. Jack uses his Soul Robber to grab one of the ghosts and begin to spin around and around, nonstop! Shock now made a look as she watches. Jack continued to spin by getting rid of the ghosts with the ghosts he grabbed with his weapon. After a short while, they were gone. Jack now turned to Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"Looking for trouble now?" He asks.

"Uh... Time to scram!" Shock says by jumping on the wall went to the other side as Lock and Barrel followed her.

"Think of Plan B!" Barrel yelled.

"Shut up!" Lock says by punching Barrel.

"Ow!" Barrel cried. Jack heard them complaining, and shook his head and off to the Witches' Shop. The white gate disappeared as well. Jack walked in the shop and got in front of the counter. The tall witch came to him.

"What's the matter Jack?" She asks.

"Nothing. But, I'd like to buy a bone biscuit." Jack replied.

"Well sure. Lucky for you we have a last one." The tall witch said. She took out a box and gave it to Jack as he paid for it. Jack said thanks and head off to the lab again.  
Jack returned to the lab and gave the box to Igor. He took out one biscuit and ate it.

"Biscuit tastes good." Igor says.

"Now then, Igor. You promised to move aside." Jack said.

"Igor keeps his promise."

"Good. Thanks." Jack ran off, but slowed down when something on top of the tower was lighting up. There were lighting bolts! One quickly strikes down, and Jack jumped backwards to dodge it. He can hear Igor shriek a little and held his head.

"What was that?!" Jack asked. He turned to Igor. "Where does that thing getting its power from?"

"Doctor got a big generator behind the door, over there. Jack smash it to make lighting stop." Igor exclaimed.

"...I bet that won't stop it for long. I better get back quick, or I'm fried." Jack says as he watches the tower. He went over to the door where Igor is, he opened it and began to look for that generator. It was in the corner of the yard. It seems pretty big, so Jack have to find something that's hard. There was a medium sized rock next to Jack. Maybe that will work. He uses his Soul Robber to grab it and throw it hard on the generator. It stopped activating for now. Jack ran as fast as he could to get to the lab before the generator will activate again. Jack ran up the steps and got close to the door. He opened it and went inside the lab. Everything is quiet. Except there was one voice echoing the lab.

"Jaaaaack! I was wondering when you get here." Jack looked up and saw Shock on top from the spiral rail. How long has she been there?

"Shock? How did you-?"

"Think you can reach me? Try it. It's fun. I know I'm having a ball." Shock says. Then there was a noise, from the tube there was a large metal ball rolling down the rail.

"Oh, that's just great." Jack says with a look.

"I don't want to crush your spirit, Jack... Just your body!" Shock says. Jack growled and ran up to the rail anyway. The metal ball wasn't even close to Jack yet, but it will be. Shock was making taunt comments to Jack, he ignored her. Before he knew it, the metal ball was rolling close! Jack had to react. He sees a hook hanging out, he uses his Soul Robber to grab it and swinging off. Shock cried out in surprise. Jack swings again to the rail and ran up to the top of the rail and glared at Shock. "Uh...I'm sorry Jack. I was only playing a trick." She says. Jack scoffed and turned away. But Shock followed him.

"Stop helping Oogie. I mean it!" He said.

"...Okay..." Shock says in a fake sad tone. She secretly crossed her fingers. "I must be going now." She ran off. Jack watched her go and then to the elevator which leads to Dr. Finkelstein.

_'I'll rescue you doctor.'_ Jack thought. He activated the elevator by going up. It took a few seconds to get to the tower. Jack arrived finally. The doctor was watching the big window, the pumpkin sun was setting. The sky was orange. Jack took a few steps off of the elevator platform.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't Jack my boy?" Dr. Finkelstein asks. "I bet you were proud that you will have the most horrible, yet dangerous Halloween next year. So that's why you came back."

"I never said that, doctor." Jack says. "Why? Why are you doing this? I put you in charge while I'm gone to look for ideas for the next Halloween. You lied to everyone while I'm away." The doctor turned his wheelchair and came to Jack. He had an evil smile on his face, a smile that Jack had never seen before.

"I never lie, Jack. I never do. You wanted a Dangerous Halloween. It will be so terrifying for everyone. You love to hear people and children gasp, shiver in fear, scream their lungs out." He says. He wheeled himself to the center of the deadly weapons that were not shown yet. Though, he pressed a button, a big blade came down behind Jack...

"Doctor...that's not what I want. Dangerous Halloween is not what I want." Jack says.

"Hmm...Well. I think it's time for you to rest..." The doctor opened his head and scratched his brain, but it's not his own brain, the brain is green and had eyes! Jack gasps.

"Y-your brain! Did...did Oogie-?"

"I think you'll like this device..." The doctor said in a strange voice. "I made it especially for you!" He pressed a button. The blade was about to stab Jack from behind, but before he knew, Sally came out from the elevator platform and pushed Jack out of the way. Luckily no one got hurt. Jack and Sally groaned and sat up.

"Sally? What are you doing here? I told you to-"

"Jack! I just had to come for you." Sally says. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Sally..."

"You foolish girl! Now I have to deal with you!" Dr. Finkelstein says angrily. He pressed the buttons, showing off his weapons. Spinning blades, bullet shooters, and lighting bolts. Jack sees the real brain of the doctor's. He had to think of something to save the doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack quickly sat up and drag Sally out of the way as the bullets are shooting them. Dr. Finkelstein's made a evil chuckle and press the button, spinning blades are spinning around him. Jack and Sally were moving to different directions avoiding the blades. Jack pressed his back against the wall, panting. He now sees a real brain of the doctor's sitting on the table! Jack had to think of something to save him...But he had to make sure he didn't have to hurt him.

"Jack!" Sally's voice cried. Jack blinked and turned his head and saw Sally being wrapped by the metal rope.

"Now Sally, you shall weep for all eternity!" Dr. Finkelstein laughed. "You will have to say good-bye to your lover..."

"Guess again, doctor!" Jack's voice said. The doctor made a look, but before he turned, his head opened and his green brain was taken by Jack! He quickly threw the green brain and places the real brain inside the doctor's head and closed the lid. Sally was free from the metal rope and ran beside Jack and watch her creator with shock and worry. Dr. Finkelstein made a loud moan as he held his head. Not long enough, the doctor panted and slowly look up at Jack and Sally, his vision is a bit blurry at first, but now became clear.

"Wha...? Jack...? Sally...?" He asked.

"Are you alright, doctor?" Jack asks. "Are you yourself?"

"Ooohhhh...my head. What happened?" Dr. Finkelstein asks as he rubbed is head. Sally sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." She says. "Your brain was switched...by Oogie Boogie."

"What...?"

"It's true. And you...well...tried to kill us." Jack said uneasily. He told the doctor about the town was deceived by him and the brain was switched before that. Dr. Finkelstein was shocked after the whole story. He felt ashamed...

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'd never imagine my brain will be replaced and the town deceived." He says.

"But...it's not your fault." Jack says. "You didn't know. It's one of Oogie's tricks. And speaking of that... I have to find his brats..."

"Lock, Shock, and Barrel? Bah! Confound those rugrats!" Dr. Finkelstein grumbled. He then gasped as he made a thought. "Jack! What's today's date?!"

"Why, today is..." Jack paused as he thinks. "December 24th. Why do you want-"

"Jack! I just remembered something! Before my brain was switched, I saw seven holiday doors held by Oogie. What's worse, he had a Christmas door!" Dr. Finkelstein said.

"What?" Sally asks.

"Oh no! But it's almost Christmas!" Jack says.

"Let's hope we can find it soon along with the other doors." The doctor says. The three began to think. The question is, why would Oogie want the doors for? Hopefully the question will be answered soon. Jack thought he would get to the pumpkin patch. But there is one major problem.

"But Jack, Oogie's monsters possessed the pumpkins, blocking anyone from entering." Sally says.

"There's gotta be a way to get there, Sally. There's gotta." Jack says as he paces around the room.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They were entering the gate to the pumpkin patch where they should be. They laugh as they talk about that if Jack was doomed by the doctor by now, but they thought wrong. The gate was opened, Barrel turned and saw Jack coming by with a box.

"Guys..." Barrel started.

"What Barrel?" Lock asked.

"Jack's coming..." Barrel said by pointing at the direction.

"What?!" Lock and Shock asked with surprised looks. They see Jack throwing a box at the pumpkins that are possessed by ghosts. The box was no other than a Jack-in-the-Box. It opened and revealed a cat head and made a meow and hissing sounds. The pumpkins blew up and revealed the ghosts, they disappeared. Jack smirked and ran down the rail to the pumpkin patch.

"Let's go before he sees us!" Shock says pulling the boys. Just then, the cat alarm was heard. The kids stopped and listen. As for Jack, he stopped and began to listen as well.

_**"Hello? Testing... testing... 1, 2, 3... Am I on?"**_ Said the voice. Jack knew who it is of course, Oogie Boogie. The villain cleared his throat. **_"Denizens of Oogie Town. Jack has returned! According to the reports... Heheheh... He's enjoying our dangerous Oogie Town so much he's screaming in horror! Rejoice! This is all thanks to your efforts! Bahahahaha!"_** Oogie says in the mic. Jack made a face like he was rolling his eyes if he had them. _**"Barrel, my star pupil, my prodigal son, my shining star."**_ Oogie began as if Barrel was listening. Jack made a face.

"Barrel?" He asked.

**_"Be a good boy and finish the work your half-witted, half-pint, half-alive playmates could not. Because if you don't, there's more than half a chance I'll be very, very, very ANGRY!"_** Oogie growled and a loud sound was heard as if Oogie must've throw it by anger after giving Barrel a warning. Jack chuckled a little at it.

"Who's afraid now, Barrel...?" He asked playfully.  
With Lock, Shock, and Barrel, they made looks like they're frightened. Barrel had been warned all right. After hearing Oogie, he had to get Jack if he sees him.

"Okay...now I'm frightened." Barrel says.

"Look at us! We failed because of Jack! He can take us easily, but he won't beat you and we know it! As we go to the giant pumpkin head over there, he won't find you." Lock says.

"And besides, there's a maze that leads to the pumpkin head. And we will destroy the bridge so Jack won't get to us there faster." Shock says.

"I guess you're right." Barrel says.

"And there's the other thing." Lock says, he now points to the direction. "Jack is coming this way!" He says in panic. Now the three pranksters were running down the patch and went to the bridge. Lock took out a pumpkin bomb and threw it and it landed on the bridge. Jack ran down and about to get to the bridge as he found the brats, before he made it there, the pumpkin bomb exploded and the bridge blew up in pieces. Jack backed away and covered his face with his hands and arms to protect himself. He coughed as the smoke was around him and it went away after a few moments.

"My precious pumpkins..." A voice said. Jack turned and saw Behemoth walking by.

"Behemoth?"

"The bad'uns. They ruined them. Now break the bridge." Behemoth says. "The big pumpkin head. Bad'uns eat it too." Jack looked ahead and saw the giant pumpkin head on the other side of the pumpkin patch. He can barely see some ghosts are heading over there.

"Hmmm... I have to go over there and take a look." Jack says and he ran to the right to find a way to get to the other side of the pumpkin patch.

* * *

A few minutes later, Barrel was sitting on the big root of the pumpkin, licking his lollipop. He is also humming a tune.

"Enjoying your little trick back there, Barrel?" A voice asked. Barrel sat up and saw Jack standing there with his hands on his hips with a mean look.

"Oh, hey there Jack!" Barrel says. "Want some candy?"

"No thanks. I've had enough of your treats." Jack said.

"Really? Well, does this look like a treat to you?" Barrel asks as he took out a little black box. Jack had his eyes wide. Jack felt his suit to search for a real one, he didn't have it, Barrel does. How did he get it?

"Barrel, give that back to me!" Jack said.

"You're gonna get so lost. After what me and my friends did to the Mayor's house... Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that..." Barrel said. Then he started to run off. "Catch you later Jack!"

"Barrel!" Jack yelled, he climbed over the root and ran off after Barrel. "Give back that box! It's not a toy for you to play with!" As he ran off, Barrel poked out head and chuckled, he lost him. He now ran to the shortcut to get to the pumpkin head.

"He'll never make it there. And let's see what was inside that little box that Jack had..." Barrel began to open it, he made a look. "Whoa...pretty."


	6. Chapter 6

_'How did Barrel get that from me?!'_ Jack thought as he ran to the path of the maze of the pumpkin patch. _'Did he snatch it without me noticing somehow?'_ The Pumpkin King stopped at his tracks when thoughts and questions came to his skull. How did Barrel get that small box seriously? How? How? Jack suddenly remembered... He dropped it after defeating Shock's ghosts with his Soul Robber, and Barrel must've took it without being caught.

"It fell." Jack whispered. "I have to get it back! I don't want Barrel to mess with it." Now he started to get through the maze. He climbs the cliffs and found a bridge that was not destroyed leads to the pumpkin head. Jack ran up to it finally, and what he saw is ghosts floating around it, making giggles and spooky sounds. Jack couldn't believe it. "They're attacking from within." He says. He now sees the roots. "I'd better climb up and have a look." Jack started to climb onto the roots of the pumpkin head. He grunts when he gets caught on the little ones, he pulled away and continue to climb. He reached for the top of the head of the pumpkin and look down at the opening of it. Skeletons were eating the little pumpkins! What's more is that Barrel is down there with them. Jack made a look and jumped in the opening and landed on the bottom of the head. Skeletons stopped doing what they're doing when they saw Jack standing there, they dropped their pumpkins and made a growl. Barrel turned and yelped.

"What?! You made it through my maze?!" Barrel asks in shock. Jack glared at him.

"Now Barrel, it's time I taught you a lesson." He says seriously. "And I need my little gift back." Barrel took out a small box.

"You mean this?" He asks with a smile on his face like he is teasing Jack. "I saw a pretty ring in this, Jack. Who is it for?"

"That is none of your concern! Now give it to me!" Jack ordered.

"You gotta play with me first!" Barrel jumped back and took out his sling-shot and little rocks. He fired at Jack and it hit him in the head. Jack yelled and rubbed his head. Barrel laughed and run around as the skeletons are coming after Jack. Before they can attack him, Jack transformed into his 'pumpkin king' form and used his fire blast to blow up the skeletons. Barrel uses his sling-shot and fire at Jack with rocks, but missed him. Jack uses his flamethrower to get Barrel, but then he dodged them. Barrel looks so scared. He sees Jack coming close to him.

"Okay! Okay! I give up! I give up!" Barrel says. Jack turned back to normal and kneel down. He sees something on the ground, it was a key to the neighborhood of Halloween Town. He picked it up and stare hard at Barrel.

"Barrel. Pranks are one thing. But real danger is not a good idea." Jack says. Barrel sighed.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"Now...give me the ring." Jack says by moving his boney fingers. Barrel gave Jack a small box. He puts it in his suit for safe keeping for sure, making sure that it doesn't get lost again.

"Jack..." Barrel started, but Jack raises his finger to silence him.

"Now...no more serving Oogie. Got that?"

"Okay Jack." Barrel said. Jack stood up and started to walk out of the pumpkin head by climbing on the hanging root. Barrel chuckled and crossed his fingers.

* * *

In the town plaza, everything was doing fine so far, but not everything. It's getting pretty dark. So Jack had no time to waste. He now started to sit by the fountain, he's pretty exhausted. It wouldn't hurt to take a small break right? Jack yawned a little, his eye lids are dropping, then he fell asleep...

**_*Dream Memory*_**  
_There was a little rag doll girl and a skeleton boy walking down to the graveyard, talking. They saw a grave with no name up ahead sitting by the Spiral Hill. The rag doll ran up to it._  
_  
"Hey! Sally wait!" Cried the skeleton boy chasing after her._  
_  
"Look at this one, Jack. This grave has no name." Said the rag doll. "No one is dead?"_  
_  
"Um...I guess not."_  
_  
"Jack, I got an idea!" Sally says. Jack turned to her. "Let's make this grave ours. We'll carve it and put our names on it." Jack made a confused look._  
_  
"Why?" He asked._  
_  
"When we grow up, this will be our memory. We'll call it 'Friendship Grave'. We're best friends, aren't we?" Sally says with a smile on her face which made Jack blush and smile back a little._  
_  
"Why not? I never thought of it. And of course we're best friends, Sally." Jack says. They both laughed._  
_After like an hour, Jack and Sally finished carving the grave. They both stare at it with soft looks. The grave said: "J+S BFF". Next to it, there was a heart carved onto it. Jack reached for his suit and took out a red rose and gave it to Sally. Sally blushed and took it. The two will always remember this moment in the future._  
_***End Dream Memory***_

"Somebody stop me!" A voice yelled from the neighborhood. Jack shot his eyes open and shook his head. It was already dark! Has he been sleeping that long? "No brakes!" A voice cried again. Jack got up and ran to the gate that leads to the neighborhood. While he is on his way, he sees a tall witch watching Clown moving around with his unicycle pretty fast and out of control. He crying for help to stop himself. Jack came to the tall witch and ask what just happened. The tall witch explained everything that happened a few minutes ago, Oogie's baddies did something to Clown's unicycle. So something had to slow him down. Jack got an idea. A crazy idea. He uses his Soul Robber to grab a hold of the unicycle and pull it to stop it from moving around.

"Hang on Clown, I got you!" Jack said pulling his Soul Robber.

"Jack, is that you?! Help me!" Clown cried in panic. Jack tied his weapon to the nearby pole and ran by to his friend and kneel down to his unicycle. He needs a tool to fix it. Luckily Zero came by with tool, a tall witch sends him to the doctor's lab to get it for Jack if he needs help.

"Thanks Zero!" Jack said by taking a tool from his ghost dog and fixed the unicycle before it is freed by the Soul Robber. Clown now got his unicycle under control. Jack got his Soul Robber back on his wrist and came to Clown.

"Oh at last. I finally stopped." He says. "Ohh, my eyes spinning..."

"Are you alright Clown?" Jack asked with a worried look.

"Oh yes, thanks to you. I just hope the Vampire Brothers up the street are okay. I saw some Oogie's monsters headed that way when I cycle went psycho." Clown exclaimed. Jack looked up and saw the Vampire Castle where the brothers live.

"I hope so too. But that gate over there is closed and I can't get through." Jack says by looking over the thin, white gate.

"No problem. There's a secret lever on the top of my house. I'll open the gate for you. And the Mayor's house is on the other side." Clown says as he goes off to his place. Jack stood there thinking. Friends are in trouble. The holiday doors are missing. But here's a real question that runs through Jack's head... Where's Oogie Boogie? Jack never saw him but his shadow from this morning. The real Oogie is somewhere in this town. Where is Oogie?


	7. Chapter 7

Clown opened the gate for Jack and told him to be very careful out there, there are maybe some mean strong enemies along the way. Jack nodded and walked off to get to the Vampire Castle to see the Vampire Brothers. Zero watched his master go, he made a whine. Jack came to the door and opened it. He went upstairs and found the room with four coffins. No one is here. Jack had a feeling something was terribly wrong. Something caught his eye, a note sitting on the little table. He picked it up and read it.

_"'Oogie turned us into four bats. Find us.'."_ Jack heard a sound. Like a squeak. He looked around and found a first bat. It was black with yellow highlights. Jack acted quick and caught the bat and gently placed it into the first coffin. He closes the lid of it, and fog came out of it. Jack took a step back and watch in amazement. The lid of the coffin opened and it revealed the eldest Vampire Brother.

"Ahh... At last, I am my old self." He says.

"What happened?" Jack asks.

"My brothers and I opposed to Oogie's plan. We told him this isn't the Halloween you wanted. So he tricked us, and he turned us into bats under his spell." The old Vampire Brother said. Jack shook his head. "Sorry Jack, while I was bat I couldn't recognize you."

"Are your brothers stuck as bats too?" Jack asked.

"Yes. But I need help finding them. Oohhh, my strength..." The Vampire was about to fall over, but Jack got a hold of him.

"You look undead tired. You should rest. I'll find your brothers." Jack said with a smile. Before he could go, the eldest brother told Jack that he saw his brothers flying to the very spot where bats love to fly around. Somewhere in town. Jack knew where it is.

A few minutes later, Jack found the spot where the bats fly around. He can three bats who are the brothers of the eldest. Jack knows how to lure them, but using a jack-in-a-box. He threw it and waited for the three under a spell bat brothers coming for it. They see it and flew towards it, they fly around it. Jack walked real slowly without making a sound, he caught them by using a bag. They make squeaky sounds. Jack hushed them by trying to calm them down.

"Alright then." He said. The alarm of a cat was heard. Must be Oogie's announcement again. "Oh great, now what?" Jack asks in annoyance. "I have no time for this." He started to run off while holding a bag with bats.

**_"My dearly abhorred denizens of Oogie Town!"_** Oogie spoke in a mic. **_"Thanks to my own diabolically ingenious thinking, I have decided to become ruler of not only Oogie Town but all the holidays as well. We will soon be able to celebrate 'Oogie Boogie Day' seven days every year!"_** Jack stopped and made a look.

"Oogie Boogie Day? Is he serious?" He wondered in shock.

**_"Preparations have already been made. I will go secure the final remaining holiday myself. After all, I have debt to repay. Soon I shall be the Seven Holidays King, so stay tuned! Bahahahaha!"_** Oogie laughed. His speech is finished. But then, the mic was on again. Jack listened. **_"Oh, and one more thing... Jack, if you're listening to this, I am quite impressed! You got my little henchmen good, but not good enough! I gave them one last chance to defeat you. Better be prepared my friend. Heheheh. And they told me about your little 'surprise' for your sweetheart. That I gotta see when we meet... Have fun getting killed. Hahahaha!"_** Oogie says. Now he turned off the mic. Jack growled and stormed off.

"I hate him..." He mumbled.

* * *

Finally, Jack broke the spell of the Vampire Brothers by putting them into coffins like the first one. Jack looked at all of them with a relieved look on his face.

"Now, you have one more friend to help Jack. It was the Mayor." The second Vampire Brother said.

"I'll find him at his house." Jack said. "But, can you all tell me what does Oogie mean by being a Seven Holidays King?"

"He and his monsters kidnapped the seven holiday leaders and drag them here." The first brother said.

"They also took the doors and hide them somewhere in this town." The third brother said.

"You have to find the holiday doors, and place them back where they are held. Then the leaders will return to their own worlds." The fourth brother said. Jack nodded.

"But wait... Where are the leaders? Are they held prisoner somewhere in this town?" Jack asked.

"Yes." All the brothers replied.

"Okay. I have to help the Mayor, and then save all of the holidays leaders and find those doors." Jack said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the plaza, Sally was sitting by the fountain all worried about Jack. She wanted to help him, but Jack told her that he would work alone. But no matter what he gets into, he'll get hurt. Sally made a face and ran off to the neighborhood to find Jack. She wants to help him. Before she gets to the gate, she heard strange noises from the old, dry well that's never used. Sally went up to it and look down. It was pitch black down there, but noises were heard. Sally wanted to know what's down there. She climbed on the cage, and it went down by itself! Sally was scared at first, but she was being brave at this point. The cage was going down, down, down, and everything is darker and darker. Sally looked up, she can see the dark sky, but the circle was getting small when she goes down. After a few moments, the cage landed on the ground. The place where Sally is now is...different. She is in the center of the strange room. There are seven cages with moving bags inside! Sally looked up when she sees metal shapes that are similar to the holiday doors that she saw once before with Jack after his Christmas innocent.

"Did...Oogie kidnap the leaders of the holiday worlds?" Sally asked. But there are two cages that have no leaders inside. Halloween and Christmas. Sally walked over to the Halloween cage. So Oogie planned to throw Jack in there once he's done with a job. The Christmas cage is empty too, so Oogie haven't kidnapped Santa Claus (Sandy Claws) yet... Sally wanted to help the leaders of the their own holidays, but the cages are locked up. She needs a key. Just then, noises were heard from the door! Sally made a look and about to hide. She hid behind the cobwebs that are completely white, so whoever's coming won't see Sally. The burlap sack came in and laughed evilly.

"This plan is going so well! Jack is too busy saving his friends and stuff, so he will never stop me for going to Christmas Town!" He laughed. "Sandy Claws will be meeting his doom...Heheheheh." Then Oogie noticed a cage was in the center. "Eh? What the-? How did this get here?" Oogie hits it, and the cage went up. Sally had her eyes wide. Oogie went in the Christmas cage and walked in the door that was in there as well. Sally came out from her hiding place and stood in the middle center. She looked up where the cage is going, too dark to see. Sally had to get out of the secret lair of Oogie's. But how? The rag doll looked around to find way to get out of this creepy place.

* * *

With Jack, he made it to the Mayor's house and have the key to the door that the Vampire Brothers gave him. Jack unlocked it. Before he would open the door, a voice was heard.

"Jack!" It cried. Jack turned around, no one behind him. "Jack! Up here!" The voice said.

_'I know that voice...'_ Jack thought as he looked around.

"Please help!" A voice cried again. "Heeeelp!" Jack looked up and saw a hanging cage with the Mayor!

"What?!"

"Help!" Mayor cried.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Jack says. He ran up to the door and went inside the house. He kept hearing the Mayor's cries for help, which is annoying.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack ran all the way up the stairs to get to the edges where the Mayor is hanging at. As he is running, skeletons and ghosts were blocking Jack's way, they're ready to attack him. Jack took out his Soul Robber and began to fight them off. One skeleton took out his rib and threw it at Jack, making him grunt in pain. He turned to it and grabbed it with his weapon and spin him around and around. Jack released it and the skeleton flew off and it hits the building and the bones broke to pieces. Jack continued on and found the Mayor hanging.

"Mayor, are you okay?" Jack asks. The Mayor turned around.

"Jack! Oh, you don't know how happy I am to see your skull. I thought I'll be stuck here forever." He says.

"How long are you hanging there?"

"Hours! Now please get me down from here!" Mayor cried. Jack smiled a bit and began to help him out of the cage without falling down. As the Mayor started to calm down, Jack asked him if he'd seen the holiday doors and leaders around in this town. The Mayor told him that he'd seen Oogie's goons up on his roof.

"Well, you better climb down from here so that way you can be somewhere safe." Jack said. The Mayor switched his face to happy.

"Thank you Jack! Good luck." He says running by him to get to the bottom of the house. Jack watched him go and about to climb on the house to get to the roof. As he's getting higher, he looked down, he can see his house, the lab of the doctor's, the Spiral Hill, everything he recognizes. Jack looked away from sight seeing and climb on the side of the house again.

* * *

He finally reached the top of the roof, he lays on his stomach and panted after all that climbing. Then giggling was heard in front of him. Jack raises his head and saw Lock, Shock, and Barrel in their bathtub watching him.

"Well, well. If it isn't three little pranksters again." Jack said while he began to stand up and brush off his suit and pants, then he places his hands on his hips. "You're not still working for Oogie, are you?"

"We're not working, we're playing." Lock lied.

"And winning." Shock says.

"Another round, Jack?" Barrel asks.

"As if you had a choice!" They all said. Jack made a look at them.

"So that's how it's gonna be..." He said. He took out his Soul Robber. "I'm not gonna go easy on you three, so you better be meeting your worst nightmare."

"Bring it, bonehead!" Lock says. Shock and Barrel jumped out of the bathtub and both held a thin rope as Jack began to charge at Lock who just jumped out of the tub. Jack then fell as he rope was in front of his legs. The kids laughed of him. Jack groaned and sat up. Barrel uses his sling-shot and fired at Jack with a rock, and it hit him in the head.

"Oww!" Jack yelled as he held his head.

"Heads up!" Lock's voice cried. Jack looked over, then saw a toilet plunger in his face that Lock was about to press it on him! Jack stood up and try to get the plunger off of his face, he makes noises too. Lock laughed so hard. Shock and Barrel laughed too. Jack pulled as hard as he could to get the plunger off, but he couldn't.

"Haha! Jack couldn't get the plunger off!" Barrel laughed.

"I bet it'll be stuck on him forever!" Shock laughed. Jack uses his Soul Robber to grab Shock, which it wrapped around her. She made a cry as she is caught. Jack heard her. Since he can't see, he can hear the brats by using a Soul Robber to grab them and then he'll try to get the plunger off. He uses the weapon to stretch out of two, they went over to Lock and Barrel and wrap them around and pull them to Shock's side. Now the weapon was back to one and still wrapped the boys with Shock. Jack uses his free hand to pull the plunger, and it finally went off of his face. He breathed for air. He threw the plunger aside and stare at the brats. They shook in fear.

"Tell me where to find Oogie." Jack says.

"No way!" Lock yelled. Jack pulled his weapon slowly so they will be close to him as he kneeled down.

"Where is he?" Jack asks. "Tell me."

"We will never talk." Barrel says. Jack glared at them.

"Oogie will be mad if we tell you." Shock said. Jack pulled them faster, making them scared as they close to Jack's face. His eye sockets are filled anger and impatient, even the shadows were under his sockets, making him even scary.

"Now, I really have to teach you three a lesson!" He says. Lock, Shock, and Barrel shook in fear. "Who's first?"

"Uhh.." Barrel started.

"He/She is!" Lock and Shock both said and point at each other. Jack cocked his head to the side with a look. Before he can make a scare out of them, Barrel reached behind him and pressed a secret button. A hole appeared on the bottom of Jack's feet, and he fell along with the kids. They all yell as the fall. Even the Soul Robber released the brats and returned to Jack. Lock had a rope and grabbed the nearby rock, so he and his friends could hang on. The rope got a hold of a rock, and the brats were swinging a little.

"We're safe." Shock says.

"Barrel! Why did you press that stupid button while we're wrapped by Jack's weapon?" Lock yelled.

"You told me to if we're in danger!" Barrel said.

"Yeah, but now you made us come here, and Oogie will find out that we failed to keep Jack!" Lock said. Now the boys were fighting, and Shock tried to shut them up, but they ignored her. The three were arguing nonstop.  
Somewhere, Jack was laying on the ground knocked out from the fall. He groaned and opened his eyes. Everything was so blurry, he had no idea where he's at right now. He sat up and begin to rub his head.

"Oww...What a day this has been..." He mumbled. Then it was so clear, Jack looked around. "Hmm? What's this place?" Around him was cliffs, and some booby traps. It's a secret lair of Oogie's. On the bottom, there is lava. Jack stood up and about to figure to find a way out, without being torn to pieces!

* * *

With Sally, she was at the bottom of the lair. She was walking on the platforms that are on top of the lava. Sally breathed when there's hot air, her forehead was sweaty. She found a dark tunnel. Is it the exit? Sally began to run a bit slowly to get to the other side. She made through without falling. She ran up to the platform and went through to the dark tunnel.

"Finally, I made it..." Sally sighed. "I better get to town...maybe Jack was there wondering where I am. He might be worried." Sally began to walk to the dark tunnel. The alarm was on. Sally covered her ears, because it's so loud. Oogie's laughter was heard.

_**"Hahahaha! You're going to be torn to pieces Jack! You really think you can make it out of there alive? It's so entertaining, watching you run from my little traps down there. Oh, and I've got more scarier traps in store for you later! Heheheh!"**_ He said and turned off the mic. Sally's eyes are wide. Jack is here!

"Jack's here! I gotta go back!" Sally said running back. While she's running back, an evil chuckle was heard.

"You will be the bait later, rag doll..." A voice said.

* * *

Jack was inside the room where the holiday leaders are. All of them are locked up and tied up in bags, but not all. Jack wasn't caught. Neither does Santa. Jack went over to the Christmas cage and found a door there, he went inside. He turned back to the room.

_'Don't worry everyone. I'll have someone to help you escape.'_ Jack thought.  
He left the room and saw more traps. Just then, he hears someone calling him. Jack looked around to find where the voice came from. He looked down and found Sally!

"Jack! You're here!" She says.

"Sally?! What are you doing here?!" Jack asked. "It's too dangerous!"

"I came here to help you!"

"No! You have to go home!"

"Jack please!"

"Sally, I mean it!" Jack won the argument this time. He uses his Soul Robber to grab Sally and pull her up. "I don't want you to get hurt Sally."

"But, I want to help you..." Sally says with a sad look in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you...like last year I thought you were dead by the military while you were delivering presents to children." Jack remembered that clearly. "I don't want to lose you again." Sally continued. Jack held her hand.

"Neither do I. But still, you have to be safe. For me." Jack said. "Go home." Sally made a sad sigh and look down at the ground. That's that. Jack released her hand and crossed his arms, waiting for her to respond.

"...If...that's what you want." Sally said. She started to walk away, but she turned back to Jack. "But the cage from Halloween Town didn't come down. That's how I got down here in a first place."

"Well, wait in that room after I'm finished here. I'll lower it for you while I'm up there." Jack assured her. Sally nodded and began to walk away. Jack watched her with a neutral look on his face, he is sure that Sally can't help him in a place like this. He remembered last Christmas where Sally and Santa were almost killed by Oogie Boogie. So this time, Jack will have to be on his own to defeat Oogie for good. Now Jack began to climb down. Sally returned to the center of the room where the leaders are locked up. She can't do anything now. Jack swore he didn't need any help. The rag doll sits on the ground and sighed sadly.

_'Things will go very wrong if Jack moves on...'_ She thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Somewhere in the dark place, Jack ran down the dark tunnel where Sally almost went a few minutes ago. Ahead of him, there was a spot, on Oogie Boogie! Jack made a glare at him as he stares across from him.

"Oogie! Return the holiday leaders to their worlds!" Jack ordered.

"I could assure you, the leader of every holiday is right where he should be - and your looking at him!" Oogie says with a smile.

"Where are you holding Sandy?" Jack asks.

"Jaaaack. Weren't you listening? I said I have a dept to repay old Sandy Claws - a dept I'm going to pay back in person!" Oogie says by moving around. "I don't want you causing any trouble while I'm on my little visit, so I've hidden the holiday doors behind something quite nasty."

"Huh?"

"So in the meantime, let's say we have some fun. The Oogie Casino is now opened!" Oogie says as the lights turned on. His lair that Jack knows from before. Jack now jumps down on the platform while Oogie's stare down at him. "What are we gambling for you ask? Nothing all that valuable - just your life!" Now his casino are activated, and the platform was spinning slowly. The machine cards with spinning swords appeared. Jack begin to dodge them like he did last year. But this is totally different... Oogie chuckled evilly and shakes his dice and threw them to Jack. The Pumpkin King dodged them, and they explode two cards.

"So, you've made it this far." Oogie says.

"Release the holiday leaders!" Jack says. Oogie scoffed and activated his skeletons with guns. They started to shoot Jack, but he dodged them by getting behind the platform where Oogie is standing. "Is that the best you've got?" He asked with a growl. Oogie laughed at him.

"Please! My seams!" He laughed as he pressed the switch. The spinning saw came after Jack. The skeleton turned and saw it coming, he leaped out of the way and uses his Soul Robber to smack Oogie's face, making him yell. But he made a chuckle. "Not bad, Bone Boy." He said with a taunt. Jack climbed up and ran after Oogie. "You can't win this one, Jack. You know that."

"You wish, you gambling monster!" Jack said as he made a strike at Oogie's face, but he missed him. Oogie jumped on the plateform, and Jack jumped down and look up at him with a glare. "Just give up, Oogie!"

"Ha! That's getting old, Jack!" Oogie says. "So how's your little girlfriend, Bonedaddy?" Oogie asked playfully. Jack uses his Soul Robber to hit Oogie in the face, making him yelp. And then Jack got Oogie's dice and shook them, and threw them at Oogie. They blew up and Oogie yelled in pain. He started to pant heavily, Jack took a step back.

"It's over Oogie." He says. Oogie snarled at him and slowly standing up.

"You got some nerve escaping my perfect trap. Still, the real loser is you, Jack... For he who has the last laugh wins!" Suddenly, Oogie begins to sink...only his sack. What's appearing is his shadow!

"What's this?!" Jack cried out. Shadow Oogie laughed.

"Congradtulations, hero. You defeated my shadow. Neat trick, huh?" He laughed. Jack shook his head a bit, so shocked that he is fooled by this one. "The real me is in Christmas Town. Bye now!" Light inside Shadow Oogie appeared, and everything turned white. Jack blocked his face with his arms. As the light dies, there was a hole on the ground. The sound of the river was down there.

"So it wasn't Oogie after all. He's in Christmas Town." Jack says. "I'd better get back to the plaza." Jack jumped down to the hole and a splash was heard.

* * *

In Halloween Town, the Mayor was by the old well and the cage was raised with Sally hanging on to it. She climbed down and thanked the Mayor for helping her up so she won't have to wait for Jack. Citizens of Halloween Town gathered around the fountain, just then, Jack appeared from the fountain. Everyone cheered for him. He smiled at them. Sally smiled, but frowned and walked away. She's heading down to the main gate. Jack talked to the citizens, making sure if their alright. They are. So far Halloween Town is safe, but things are going to dangerous right now at night, and enemies are getting powerful.

_'I have to get to the Hinterlands, but I need to find the doors...'_ Jack thought. That reminds him. The leaders. Jack went over to the Mayor.

"Mayor, I have a favor to ask. Five holiday leaders are trapped in Oogie's hideout." He says.

"What?!" Mayor asked as he switches his face to sad/worry.

"I have to follow Oogie to Christmas Town once I find the doors. I want you to save the leaders and return them to their worlds." Jack exclaimed.

"You want me to save the holiday leaders?" Mayor asked.

"Exactly!" Jack said with a nod. "Look, there is no danger down there, so you will be fine once you are releasing the holiday leaders. I'll have someone to get you down and up. Okay?"

"You can count on me Jack! I won't let you down." Mayor said by turning his face with a happy expression.

"Thanks." Jack says and now ran off. He's heading to the graveyard to get to the Spiral Hill.

* * *

Minutes later he arrived, but then he saw Sally sitting on top of the Spiral Hill. Jack shook his head. That rag doll always knew where Jack is going.

"Sally, you shouldn't be here, it's dangerous." He said. Sally was silent for a moment. She stood up and stare off at the Hinterlands. "And you still can't help me. I have to do this alone, I told you that." Jack continued with a serious tone in his voice. Sally sighed and continue to gaze off at the Hinterlands. She turned to look down where Jack is before he walked up towards her.

"I have to warn you. Oogie's headed for the Hinterlands. I have a bad feeling more trouble is waiting for you down this path." She says. The moment between Jack and Sally started to feel awkward, but inside Jack, he felt warm. He now found that grave that he and Sally made as children. "J+S BFF" it said. Best friends as children. Now Jack and Sally are more than friends. Jack still held a ring on him, but now is not the time. Sally turned to the Hinterlands, with her worried expression.

"Sally..." Jack started.

"Jack... I really, really wish I could help you with this. But I do understand." Sally said by cutting Jack off. "What will happen if you..." She paused and placed her hands over chest. "Oh Jack..." Sally said softly. Her voice cracked a little, she sounded like she had to cry. Jack now looked up. He smiled and slowly walk up to the hill and sing softly to her. Sally turned to him.

_"You give me strength._  
_You show you care._  
_I cannot fail with you so near._  
_I know I'd be lost without you."_

Sally smiled at him. She felt warm in the inside. Now she and Jack are now singing to each other.

_"We'll stand together._  
_Now and forever._  
_And I'll tell you,_  
_This very troubled night,_  
_That we will set things right."_

Jack got close to Sally and held her hands. The two stare at each other with love and care in their eyes. They lean in and their foreheads touch, and shut their eyes. Sally's cheeks felt warm, she's blushing. Now Jack and Sally's noses touch, they nuzzle a bit. Sally can feel Jack's warm breath on her lips and chin. Then, they kiss under a full moon. They kiss for quite a while. Jack pulled away slowly and rests his head on Sally's and stare deeply into her eyes.

"Sally..." He whispered.

"Yes Jack?" Sally replied.

"I...I..." Jack paused for a minute. He walked past her. "Just so you know. Nothing's going to stop me from returning Halloween Town to how it was before."

"Jack..."

"And one more thing." Jack turned his head to look at Sally with a warm smile. "I love you, Sally. And I always will." Sally smiled back.

"And I love you, Jack Skellington. Be careful out there." She says. Jack made a nod and ran down the Spiral Hill which it uncurled for Jack to get to the Hinterlands. Sally watched him go as she places her hands on her chest. If only she had a heart, it will beat hard for the love of Jack.

"You can do it, Jack." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack was in the Hinterlands, everything seemed different from before. There is fog in the woods, and some noises were echoing throughout the Hinterlands as well. Jack had to walk straight down to the woods and find the trees with holiday doors, plus he had to find the doors too.  
_'I hope I'm not too late.'_ Jack thought.

With Sally, she was on the bottom of the Spiral Hill. She found a gravestone that she and Jack carved when they were children. She smiled and sat next to it. As Sally was distracted, there was noises from behind her, sounds far. A big figure was watching Sally from the other side of the graveyard. He chuckled. Sally then turned around as she heard the noise. No one there. But the rag doll still got a bad feeling that something is out there, or maybe someone. Sally stood up and went by to the old well that was about a few feet down, but there's something shiny down there... Sally made a look and climbed down the well to see what it is. Now she felt a ground beneath her, she looked around and found a Christmas door!

"A Christmas door! So Oogie must've hid it down here!" Sally says.

"Correct, rag doll!" A voice said. Sally gasped and turned around. Oogie Boogie was behind her! The REAL Oogie Boogie. He made an evil smile at her. "Now that you found it, you will be coming with me..." He says. Sally made a frightened look on her face. What is Oogie planning to do with her?

* * *

After a while, Jack found the Easter, Halloween, St. Patrick, Thanksgiving, Valentine's and Independance Day doors. But he couldn't find the Christmas door. Though Jack placed the doors back to the trees where he found last year, but he had to find the Christmas Door, so that way he will follow Oogie to Christmas Town and save Santa Claus. One thing came to Jack's mind, he'll go back to Spiral Hill and search for a Christmas door there.  
Jack returned back to the graveyard and the Spiral Hill, by his surprise, Sally isn't here.  
_  
'Maybe she went home.'_ Jack thought. He started to search around the graveyard, then there was a big box all wrapped up in black and white. Jack came to it, there was a note. He took it and read:  
_"'Dear Jack,_  
_Didn't know you will receive a gift from me, did ya? Ha! I will go easy on you for now, but when you move on, your little sweetheart will face her death. That's right, Jack. I got your girl. You better step it up, Jack. You do have something to say to her, don't you?_  
_See you in Christmas Town!_  
_Oogie Boogie.'" _  
Jack could not believe it. Oogie kidnapped Sally! Jack started to unwrap the "gift", and it was a Christmas door! And yes, Jack was amazed. He quickly took it to the Hinterlands and get to the tree.  
Jack placed the door on the tree, and he opened it. Just then, snowflakes came out and fly around Jack, bringing him to the door. Jack jumped in and the door closed before him. Jack fell down to the hole like last time when he first arrived to Christmas Town last year. Christmas Town is his next stop.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Mayor, he started to free the holiday leaders like Jack asked him to. All of them are out of their cages, looking around curiously, asking many questions of what was happening.

"All of you, please don't panic, I will return each of you to your own worlds!" Mayor told them. "Jack will fix everything that Oogie had done."

* * *

With Jack, he arrived to Christmas Town, but by his shock, everything was turning different. A Christmas Tree was turned to a Oogie Tree, and there was dark smoke coming from the building of the Toy Shop.

"Oh no! I've got to hurry!" Jack says by running down the hill. Elves were running around in panic, and saying things that happened. As things go on, Jack found his enemy sitting on the sleigh, Oogie Boogie! Two elves came to Jack.

"Merry Christmas, Jack!" Oogie laughed. "I've been waiting for you."

"Oogie... What have you done to Sally?" Jack asks.

"Oh, her? She's doing fine for now. But, should you worried about someone else?" Oogie replied. Jack made a confused look.

"What's Santa doing up there?" One elf asked pointing up. Jack looked and saw Santa hanging on the pole!

"Put me down this instant!" He ordered.

"Sandy!" Jack cried. Then sounds were coming from the tunnel, it's the train! Oogie chuckled evilly.

"Now then, Jack, Sandy, what are you two gonna do? Hahahaha! This'll be fun to watch! It's payback time!" He says.

"Oh we gotta get him down! But how?" The other elf asked. Jack had to think quick. He looked around for the lever that will stop the train. There it is on the other side of the tracks. But there are Oogie's monsters guarding it. So he asked two elves for some help and distraction...  
Two elves were throwing snowballs at the skeletons who are making noises at them. Now they going after them, and Jack ran off and started to pull down the lever, but it was stuck. The train was getting close. Jack tried to pull again, it didn't budge at all, but he had to keep trying.

"The train is coming!" Santa cried in panic. Jack pulled harder, and the lever moved down finally! The train made the sudden stop and it almost got the rope. More elves came and help Santa down, and Jack came by to untie him.

"Are you alright Sandy?" He asked.

"Whew...that was close. And yes, I'm alright..." Santa looked up and saw Jack in front of him. "What?! You again?!" Jack made a sad look. Santa's still mad at Jack for what happened last year.

"Sandy, it's not... Well, you see... I'm truly..." Jack stuttered.

"Agghh! Can't anyone perish around here?!" Oogie yelled in annoyance. Without knowing, one elf got a jack-in-a-box in his arms from the roof and threw it in the sleigh and ran off.

"Oogie, give back that sleigh!" Jack ordered.

"Heh, not a chance! Now you have go after me and your rag doll sweetheart, Bonedaddy!" Oogie laughed and made the reindeer move the sleigh and flew off. Jack and Santa watched him.

"Without that sleigh, I can't deliver any presents..." Santa says. "And the entire year of preporations will be lost."

"But good children all around the world are waiting for Santa." One elf said. Jack nodded in agreement. Suddenly, sleigh bells were heard... But it's not from Santa's sleigh that Oogie took. Up in the sky, there was a coffin sleigh with three skeleton reindeer, and even Zero was leading the way with his glowing nose. And the Mayor was riding the sleigh.

"Jack! Up here!" He called. Jack looked up and smiled.

"Mayor!"

"We have our own sleigh!" Mayor says. He landed the coffin sleigh on the snow. Jack came to him.

"Good thinking Mayor! Now we can chase after Oogie. C'mon Sandy, let's go get him!" Jack says. Santa puts on his hat and climbed on the coffin sleigh.

"Jack, I have returned all of the holiday leaders back to their own worlds like you asked." Mayor said.

"Thanks! Now I need to take care of Oogie, and he kidnapped Sally..." Jack says.

"What?!"

"There's no time to explain! I have to go after him!"

"Wait!" One elf cried coming to Jack. "I have placed the present inside Santa's sleigh, it should be activated while Oogie is flying, scaring the daylights out of him and the reindeer." He says.

"Thanks. Now let's get him." Jack says getting on the sleigh. Santa was in front while Jack is behind him standing for a better view in front. Now the two were flying off as Zero was leading the way. "Sniff for the scent, Zero!" Jack says. Zero barked. Santa began to stand in front as he controls the reindeer.

"Good luck Jack!" Mayor called as he waves. The other elves were wishing good luck to their leader and Jack too.

* * *

Up in the sky, Oogie was controlling the sleigh that he stole. Inside the sleigh, Sally was untied and took off the tape off of her mouth. She stood up and began to strangle Oogie with the rope.

"Just wait til Jack gets you for this!" She yelled. Oogie choked and began to hit her in the face.

"Sit down and shut up, you rag doll! You are a bait that will lure Jack to his sudden death." Oogie says. Before Sally can say something back, the jack-in-a-box revealed a pumpkin popping out and made a laughter. The reindeer started to fly in panic and the sleigh is moving around. Oogie cried and fell off of the sleigh and so did Sally. She screamed as she fell down into darkness, then she felt something caught her in arms. She opened her eyes and saw Jack looking down at her with a smile.

"Jack!" Sally cried out.

"It's okay, I'm here. You're safe now." Jack says.

"Jack, we have to land now. Oogie is falling as well." Santa says. Jack nodded. Sally sat behind Santa, rubbing her face where Oogie had hit her, but it didn't matter now.  
With Oogie, he fell down to the darkness and yelled in anger.

"Jaaaack! You won't get off so easily! I'm the Seven Holidays King!" He yelled. The ground is getting near him, and a loud THUD was heard, it sounded like he was finished for good. Up on the cliff of the Holiday Trash Hill, Jack looked down and saw Oogie laying there, all still.

"Is he...dead?" Sally asked. Jack didn't reply. He climbed down and went over to Oogie. Jack kneels down and poke him with his finger. Nothing. So Jack climbed back up to meet with Sally and Santa, before he knew, Oogie opened his eyes in anger. Bugs were gathering around him with patches they hold...

"Sandy, I think this is taken care of. You can borrow my sleigh for now. Hurry and deliver those presents." Jack says.

"Gladly. Merry Christmas Jack! Ho ho ho!" Santa replied with a smile. He now flew off in a coffin sleigh. Jack and Sally watched him.

"You did it, Jack. You saved us all." Sally says. Jack turned to her and hug her, and then spinning her, making her laugh. He puts her down and held her hands.

"I did, didn't I?" He says. "And Sally...there is something I'm gonna ask you."

"What is it Jack?" Sally asked. Jack started to kneel down on one knee and held one of Sally's hands. Jack reached for his suit and took out a small box. Sally gasps lightly.

"Sally, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you very much." Jack says. He opened the box, it revealed a beautiful ring with a tiny spider with a orange pumpkin shape diamond on top. "Will you marry me?" Jack finally asks. Before Sally could reply, her face turned to horror when she looked up from Jack's face.

"Jack! Look!" She cried. Jack made a confused look and turn his head.

"Sally, what's wro- Oh my god!" Jack said as he quickly stood up. He saw a giant Oogie Boogie with different patches with holiday icons, and on his head, it was a strange looking crown. He looks ugly. "He's alive...!" Jack said in shock. Oogie made a roar.

**"Jaaaaaaaaaack!"** He yelled. He uses his arm to hit Jack away from Sally, making fall down where Oogie is. Sally screamed for Jack's name. The ring inside the box fell out of Jack's hand. Oogie started to walk towards Jack with a evil look. The Pumpkin King groaned and found a ring beside him and he picked it up and placed in his finger for now for safety.

"Now you're really making me angry..." Jack growled as he slowly stood up and took out his Soul Robber.

**"Let's dance, pumpkin man!"** Oogie says in a very deep voice. Now the two started to fight, but it will be difficult for Jack, because Oogie is giant!


	11. Chapter 11

Mega Oogie was about to throw the box down at Jack, but he dodged it. The clouds in the sky was getting darker than before, it started to rain and thunder sounds were heard while the two fight. Jack uses his Soul Robber to stretch it out long, he threw the end to the other side while he grabbed his end of his weapon. He pulled on it and Oogie tripped over it and fell on his stomach. Oogie groaned a little but got up as Jack made a face. He gasped and jumped out of the way as Oogie just made a pound on the ground where Jack jumped from. Sally bit her lip all worried about Jack's fight with Mega Oogie. She found a pipe on the other side, the smoke smells like gas. An idea came to Sally's mind. She called to Jack to tell him to lure Oogie to the gas pipe. The skeleton heard her and gave her a nod. He uses his Soul Robber to grab the cliff and he swings towards up and got on top and found Oogie walking towards him with hatred. Jack had fire in one hand and blew it to the gas, the fire got Oogie in the face, making him yell and his face is on flames. Jack uses his Soul Robber to turn the end into a spiked ball and hit Oogie in the face hard. Oogie grunted and groaned and he fell on the ground. Jack jumped down and got a little close to the big sack to make sure he is down... The feet of Oogie sank into a ground... Sally gasped and Jack backed away a little, wondering what's going to happen. More bugs are coming to Oogie now, and Jack made a face like horror as Oogie Boogie becomes bigger and now he is connected to the ground. Sally watched from the cliff with shock and horror. Oogie made a evil smile at Jack.

**"Oh Jack, I'm just getting started!"** He says. He threw down his arms and made a roar, Jack backed away and stare at Oogie with a glare. **"It's payback time, Jack!"**  
"Is that all you got to say?!" Jack yelled. "You cannot win!"

**"We'll soon see..."** Oogie said. Jack is going to strike him with a Soul Robber, but Oogie grabbed it with his "hand", and pull it off of Jack's wrist. Oogie squeeze's the weapon, making drip. Jack growled in anger, now Jack no longer held a weapon. **"You have wasted your time, Jack."** Oogie laughed. **"That stupid slime won't even help ya out now!"** He uses his arm to hit Jack across the field, making him grunt in pain. Jack rolled over to the side of the center, he can hear Oogie's laughter. Sally made a worried look as she watches Jack trying to get up. But Oogie places his giant "hand" on Jack's back to make him stay down. The poor Pumpkin King was down, he cannot get away.

"I...I can't..." Jack grunted.

**"You call yourself 'Pumpkin King', Jack?"** Oogie taunted. **"You're weak! You're a skeleton!"** Jack was silent. He made a sad look in his eyes.

"Leave Jack alone, Oogie!" Sally cried out. She climbed down, but didn't come close. "If you kill him, you have to kill me too."

"Sally no..." Jack grunted as he reached out his hand a little. He can see that Sally was about to cry a little...for him. He felt like crying himself.

**"Hahahaha! You're such a foolish doll."** Oogie laughed. **"Jack is the only one who needs to be killed by the one and only Oogie Boogie, the Seven Holidays King."**

"Sally, don't get involved in this. This is my fight." Jack said.

"Jack..."

**"You have two choices Jack."** Oogie started as he stares at the skeleton. **"If you want to choose between your little girlfriend and your other friends from town, or stand as Pumpkin King? That means I would take your life!"** Sally's eyes were wide. Jack became silent. What is he gonna do? He stared down at his hand where he held Sally's ring, then to Sally. He sighed. **"Well?"** Oogie asked almost impatiently. Jack turned his head to Oogie a little.

"Oogie...do whatever you want. Just don't hurt Sally or anyone I love..." Jack finally said.

"Jack!" Sally cried. Oogie made a smile.

**"Excellent choice, Jack."** He says.

"But wait." Jack said. "Just...let me say something to Sally for a minute." Oogie sighed and removed his giant "hand" off of Jack. Sally watched Jack come to her with a sad look. "Sally... I'm sorry..." Jack says.

"Jack, why? Why do you have to do this?" Sally asks now forming into tears. Jack held her hand and placed her ring in her finger. He stares at her face.

"Take care of everyone Sally. And I know you didn't give me your answer when I ask you to marry me. But now, it's time for me to give in." He says. He kissed Sally's forehead and walked away from her and came to Oogie. Sally backed away from this. Jack made a look in his eye sockets, he felt something in his body, like fire...he's ready to transform.

**"Now then Jack...time to meet your death."** Oogie says as he is raising up his arms. Jack made a smirk.

"I don't think so!" He says by transforming into his "pumpkin king" form and made a fire blast at Oogie! The fire was all over Oogie, who was crying out in pain, but the ground started to shake... Jack told Sally to get out of the center and climb up the cliff where she could be safe in. As she did, she can see Jack climbing up, but then Oogie uses his arm to hit Jack across and made him fall down as big trash objects fell on him. Sally screamed his name at the top of her lungs if she had them.

**"Grrooooooohhhh..."** Oogie moaned. **"I'm so close! So close! My precious bugs!"** He was now turned to ashes along with his bugs. Oogie is finished for good. Sally climbed down after the fire is gone and there was smoke all over. She was searching for Jack now. She called out for his name, but there was no reply. Before she could turn around, she found a skeleton hand and arm with black and white pin-striped sleeve.

"Jack?!" Sally cried as she came by and sat down to remove the heavy objects and it revealed Jack, laying very still. He had some dirt marks and his suit was ripped that his ribs were revealed on his left side of his body. "Oh no, Jack..." Sally whispered as she touched Jack's side of his skull. Then Sally shook him a little trying to wake him up. No sign. Sally begged him to get up and wake up and everything, still no sign. Now she began to cry in tears. Her head was on Jack's chest as she sobbed.

_'Don't go Jack...'_ She thought. _'I need you more than ever.'_ She raises her head a little to stare at Jack's face. She brings her face closer to his, and pressed her lips on his softly. More tears were coming down Sally's face, now dropped on Jack's side of his face. After a minute, Sally pulled away and shut her eyes. The rain stopped suddenly, and there are some snow falling down. Sally didn't know as she cried a bit more.

* * *

At the plaza, the citizens were watching from the well, they all had tears in their eyes. The Mayor cried. The Corpse Kid and his parents were sobbing. The Hanging Tree had his eyes shut as his Hanging Men were crying.

"Poor Jack..." The tall witch said sadly as she was in tears. "He saved us all, but Oogie had to get him to the death."

"I wish this whole thing hadn't happen if Jack wasn't away for a whole time." Mayor said. The citizens continued to watch the well as they were in tears. The Wolfman howled in despair. Dr. Finkelstein turned away a bit, holding back his tears. He continues to hear Sally's cries in the well.

* * *

With Sally, still sobbing, was laying on Jack's chest. Even Zero watched the whole thing, he lowered his head in sadness, whimpering a little. Sally sniffled a bit. Just then, she felt something on the back of her head, it's stroking her red hair. Sally slowly opened her eyes and stare at Jack and gasps. He opened his eyes and sat up a little, he stared at her. A moment of silence, then the two started to hug. Zero made a happy smile and flipped around and barked happily when Jack is alive!

"You're alive..." Sally whispered.

"You saved me..." Jack whispered. "The love from you saved me." Sally smiled a little and pulled away to stare at Jack's face with a loving look. Jack held her hand with a ring in her finger. His eyes are filled with love and happy.

"Jack..." Sally started. "Now I will give you my answer." Jack stares at her with hope. "...Yes." She finally said with a smile. Jack smiled and hugged her, he began to stroke her hair and inhaled her scent. Sally returned the hug and nuzzled his shoulder. Suddenly Jack stood up and grabbed Sally's hips to pick her up from the ground and spin her and made her laugh.

* * *

Back at the plaza, everyone started to cheer as their King of Halloween is alive and Sally accepts his proposal. Dr. Finkelstein watched the well, he made a smile. He finally sees that his creation wanted to be with the Pumpkin King. The Mayor cried up his tears away, laughing in happiness. The witches threw up their hats, cheering.

"Our Pumpkin King is alive!" Wolfman said.

"And Oogie is no more!" One of the vampire brothers said.

* * *

With a couple, Jack continues to spin Sally around in happiness. He puts her back on her feet and stare at her, just then a voice was heard from the cliff.  
Jack and Sally climbed up and meet with Santa, who now got his sleigh back. He delivered the presents in time which was good news. Jack made a sad look.

"I'm so... Forgive me, for causing you trouble again." He says. Sally grabbed his arm.

"No Jack. This time I owe you my gratitude." Santa says. Jack's face lit up and smiled. "Thank you for saving my life." With that, he made his reindeer fly the sleigh. Jack and Sally waved good-bye at him.

"You saved us all, Jack. For sure." Sally says. The Pumpkin King held his future queen's hands and stare at her. "I was so scared, Jack. I thought I lost you." Sally says.

"You know it's strange... Whenever I said to find something new, my eyes are open to a larger world." Jack says. Sally made a sad look. She stared at the ground. Jack watched her in wonder. She looks back at him.

"You're not leaving again are you?" Sally asks. Jack shook his head.

"No. Something tells me the most wonderful discoveries, are a little closer to home." They embrace each other once more, and started to hold hand in hand to walk home to Halloween Town as Zero follows them.


	12. Chapter 12

And finally, everything worked out just fine. Christmas is saved, and the other holidays as well. Halloween Town was now cleaned up by the citizens, no more traps, evil skeletons and ghosts. Most of all, no more Oogie Boogie.  
Even Lock, Shock, and Barrel had truly learned their lessons, but forced to do chores in the Town Hall as punishment. The Mayor watched them at all times whenever they have to work, making sure they are not up to something. Whenever Lock and Shock get into an argument, they threw each other sponges and soap water as Barrel watched, finding very amusing. Some things never changed for the three pranksters.  
And Santa told Jack that he can come and visit Christmas Town anytime, only just as long as he doesn't cause any trouble again like last year. Jack promised that for sure. But, the Pumpkin King still had one thing to do...

* * *

In the Town Hall, everyone was in suits watching the couple getting married on the stage. The Mayor was making a speech for Jack Skellington and Sally. Jack was wearing his white suit with a white cat-winged bow tie with black highlights in it. Sally was wearing a beautiful gray and white wedding dress with cobwebs, and a tiara with a gray veil. She had a bouquet with dead, red roses with some flowers she loved to pick from the graveyard. This is it. This the day that the two couple had been waiting for, getting married. Jack finally found what he is looking for, his new queen by his side who loves him back. And Sally never felt any happier, she's going to marry a man she always loved for years. After Oogie Boogie is defeated, Jack wanted the wedding to be held on New Year's Eve, it maybe so soon, but he wanted to be with Sally forever. Now Jack and Sally face each other with love in their eyes. The Mayor faced Jack with a smile.

"Jack, do you promise to take Sally as your delightful, wedded wife? To love, honor, respect, and care for her as long as you both shall live?" He asked. Jack smiled at Sally.

"I do." Jack replied. The Mayor now faced Sally.

"Sally, do you promise to take Jack as your delightful, wedded husband? To love, honor, respect, and care for him as long as you both shall live?" He asked. Sally smiled at Jack lovingly. She took his hand and held it.

"I do." She replied. Jack smiled again and wrapped her hand with his boney fingers. The Mayor smiled at the two.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, King and the new Queen of Halloween." Mayor says and closes the book. "You may now kiss the bride." Jack lifted Sally's veil and got close to her. They started to kiss passionately. Everyone started to clap and cheer. Dr. Finkelstein wiped a tear with his tissue. The Mayor had a tear in his eye and wipe off with his hand, he was so happy for Jack. The two new wedded couple broke their kiss and started to walk together arm in arm down the hall to head outside. The witches opened the doors for Jack and Sally. There is snow falling in the plaza, and the coffin sleigh is on the rail, waiting for the King and the new Queen of Halloween to get on. Jack helped Sally get in the coffin sleigh, she sat in front as Jack got behind her. Sally threw her bouquet at everyone, the women of Halloween tried to catch it. But Shock caught it by surprise. She stares at it, then look over to Lock who stares back at her. They made disgust looks and groans, Shock threw the bouquet. Barrel chuckled at this.

"We're off!" Jack announced. "To the head of the team, Zero!" The bark was heard, Zero flew in front of the skeleton reindeer. Jack uses a whip to have the reindeer go off. Sally now waved at everyone, even at Dr. Finkelstein, who waved back with a smile full of proud.

"Take good care of Sally, Jack!" The doctor said. The Pumpkin King nodded, assuring him. Jack waved at his citizens with a smile. The coffin now sets off in the night sky with snow falling. On the back of the trash can of the coffin had a sign says, _"Just Married"_.

"Good-bye everyone!" Sally says.

"Farewell for now! Take care while we're gone!" Jack says as he got the control of the sleigh. Everyone cheered for them, telling them to have a great time and congrats.

As Jack and Sally are flying, they were flying towards the moon that is full and so bright. Sally turned to Jack with a smile on her face, Jack smiled back.

"Where are we going?" Sally asked.

"To our honeymoon for 3 weeks." Jack replied. He held her close to his body. "You and I are simply meant to be. Nothing will ever keep us apart."

"For what is plain, as anyone can see." Sally said.

"We're simply meant to be..." Jack said again. Then they started to kiss passionately as they are flying in the coffin sleigh. Jack and Sally are simply meant to be. Together forever in the world of Halloween. And they lived happily ever after...

* * *

***The End***


End file.
